Demasiado Tarde
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Todos perdieron algo esa noche. Lucy a su corazón, Sting la victoria, y Natsu… A Lucy ¿Dos meses y medio marcarón una diferencia tan grande? AU. NALUSTING (NaLu vs StiCy) One-shot


**R****esumen:** Todos perdieron algo esa noche, Lucy a su corazón, Sting la victoria, y Natsu… A Lucy. ¿Dos meses y medio marcarón una diferencia tan grande? AU NALUSTIN One shot

**Advertencia:** NALUSTIN ósea Natsu DragneelXLucy HearfiliaXSting Eucliffe

**Clasificación:** k+

**Renuncias:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima (_el sádico autor que usa a Lucy como un saco de boxeo_)

* * *

.

.

**Demasiado tarde**

_By Aline Kiryuu_

.

.

Natsu miró fijamente la puerta, caoba clara con una perilla color plata, debajo una pequeña alfombra con las letras de "Welcome" esparcidas junto a decoraciones de patitas animales.

Suspiró otra vez.

No, no había problema con la puerta, ni la casa, ni nada material. Todo lo traía al dueño, o _dueña _del hogar.

Lucy Heartfilia, su _ex _mejor amiga.

Revivió otra vez el inicio de este dilema, hace dos meses y medio atrás.

**_..._**

_El pelirosado se encontraba extasiado, la boleta de calificaciones mostraba el resultado deseado mientras que el maestro con una mueca cansada decía: "Por poco"._

_Gritó de jubilo, como siempre Natsu Dragneel lo hacia de nuevo._

_Pasaba cada año con las calificaciones justas, hoja de anotaciones llenas, y asistencia promedio. Él era lo que se podría llamar un "Yankee" o pandillero. Rió entre dientes pensando en todo lo que aria en el verano._

_Fairy Tail Academy estaba cerrando semestre y todos los estudiantes estaban a la espera de sus resultados para confirmar si han pasado el año, sin contar de ansiar las __vacaciones __mas largas. El verano ya estaba tentando a Magnolia con sus festivales y alguien como Natsu no podía esperar._

_Tomó el papel orgulloso y se apronto a buscar a alguno de sus amigos. La primera en su mente fue Lucy, su mejor amiga era la precursora de poder pasar de nuevo, siempre tan responsable obligándolo a estudiar o si no, avergonzada entregaba las respuestas de la prueba final. Una mueca dolorosa apareció en su cara al recordar como una vez casi fueron pillados por Erza Scarlet, la presidente de la clases, aun sentía la fría cuchilla en su garganta cuando se atrevió a enfrentarla._

— _¡Hey Natsu!_

_Giro a ver a su grupo de amigos, allí estaban Gray Fullbuster entre otros acercándose a felicitándolo por su pase al siguiente año. Gajeel revolvió su cabello antes de quitarle la boleta haciendo bromas al respecto, Jellal simplemente sonrió mientras Gray envolvió un brazo sobre su cuello._

— _Lucy te ayudo de nuevo — comentó logrando una sonrisa del peli rosado en respuesta—. Ella realmente te ama mucho_

— _¿Hum?_ —_ladeo la cabeza confuso— ¿De qué estas hablando?_

— _¿Dime que no te has dado cuenta? —bromeo pero se detuvo al ver la cara desconectada de su amigo— ¿No? Tú le gustas, imbécil_

**_..._**

Natsu suspiró otra vez intentando en vano llamar a su puerta. El puño se detenía antes de tocar la superficie de madera, preso del miedo e incertidumbre volteo para irse, luego se detuvo y volvió a pensar. De este proceso se encontraba el joven hace ya 30 minutos.

**_..._**

_Gray no esperaba esta reacción de su mejor amigo, apenas término su declaración Natsu se comenzó a reír en su cara, ya se estaba limpiando la lágrima del esfuerzo antes de volver a hablar._

— _No hay forma que eso pase ice-freak_

— _Es enserio, si sigues así vas a herir sus sentimientos —dijo Gray un poco preocupado._

— _No me gusta Lucy —selló sin pensar en las consecuencias—. Hablas muchas cursilerías... Mejor me voy a buscarla, tengo que mostrarle mis resultados_

_El chico de pelo oscuro simplemente negó con la cabeza por la estupidez de su amigo; dio media vuelta para ir a clases pero logró darse cuenta de una rubia de cuerpo infartarte. Maldijo por lo bajo._

— _Lucy, espera —sujetó su mano cuando ella se apartaba, Gray podía sentir los espasmos en sus hombros delicados tratando de controlar sus sollozos._

— _Yo entiendo. Gray...Gracias por hacerlo notar —murmuró débilmente la chica encogiéndose._

— _Es un idiota_

—…_Aun así—inhalo aire para hablar no obstante ella exhalo un su susurro ahogado—…Lo amo…_

_Su voz se quebró en el último momento causando que el pelinegro la rodeara en un abrazo consolador. Lo que ambos no sabían era que cierto pelo rosa se había devuelto a buscar sus papeles, escuchando todo en el proceso._

**_..._**

Se mordió en labio inferior, recordaba claramente la agitación de su corazón al escuchar esa declaración. Aun hoy esas palabras calientan sus mejillas y revuelven su estomago, pero él fue ingenuo al confundir el miedo con la incomodidad. Desde ese instante no pudo verla a la cara, estar a su lado, ni menos tocarla; la boleta de calificaciones quedó al olvido así como muchos hechos en su vida cotidiana.

**_..._**

— _Natsu —Sonrió Lucy acercándose al joven—, oí que tu equipo pasó a la final_

— _¿He? Si genial, ¿Verdad? —habló con nerviosismo dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor— ¡Oh! ¡Laxus lucha conmigo!_

**...**

Cada día la distancia se hizo más notoria.

**_..._**

— _¿No crees que te estas sobrepasando?_

_El tiro a la cesta de baloncesto fue frustrado por una enojada voz femenina._

— _¿Mhn? —Giró— ¿Levy? Gajeel ya salió de la práctica —respondió Natsu distraído._

— _¡No, tonto! —Le reprendió la peliazul posando sus manos en sus caderas—, ¿Por qué tratas a Lu-chan así?_

_El chico se concentró otra vez en la pelota y el aro de para huir de su mirada acusadora._

— ¿_Ya lo sabes, verdad?, —dijo Levy resignada— Gajeel me contó que escuchaste todo —reflexionó—…No importa si le correspondes o no, pero se lo suficiente hombre para responderle_ —_le sujeto de la sudadera para que no rehuyera de sus palabras—. No ilusiones a Lu-chan…**no le hagas más daño**_

**...**

Hasta que la tensión exploto en su cara.

El último día de escuela, antes de último partido de la temporada, a tres horas del gran juego, detrás del gimnasio.

— _¿Por qué me ignoras?_

Estaba demasiado confundido para darle una razón, su mente vago en la triste mirada de la rubia en ese instante.

— _Lo lamento, no puedo responder a tus sentimientos..._

Era demasiado ignorante para entender sus emociones, su pasado con su antigua novia estaba demasiado presente en su subconsiente, los orbes azules acaparaban todo.

_La vio morder su labio inferior, ojos chocolate se empañaban en las lágrimas. Tuvo el impulso de estrecharla entre los brazos para calmar su dolor, el era problema que él era la causa de todo este embrollo. _

_Le causaba dolor._

_Evito su mirada antes de susurrar._

— _Me tengo que ir..._

_Se escapo cobardemente para dar rienda a un suspiro contenido, a sus espalda podía escucharlo, los gritos ahogados, el crujir de un corazón roto._

**...**

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando la puerta se abría lentamente. El pánico se extendió en sus venas como la voz de la chica llegaba a sus oídos, con las manos sudadas y corazón a mil sus ojos se encontraron.

— Natsu…

**...**

_Fairy Tail había ganado._

_La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor, los gritos felices, las manos de sus compañeros felicitándolo era el único contacto con el mundo exterior._

_Se sentía vació._

_Volteó a ver la banca del equipo contrario, Sabertooh. Su jugador estrella con un pie lesionado, esta no era la forma de ganar pero aun así lo había hecho._

_Su cabeza era un desorden de colores brillantes cuando no medio su fuerza, la finta para ignorar a su rival no salió como esperaba. Ese rubio cayó mal, su pie sufrió el daño._

— _¡Animo Natsu! Esos idiotas se lo merecen—Apoyó Gray palmeándole la espalda._

_El juez no fue en contra de Natsu, fue un accidente. Casi una burla para los "Dientes de Sable" que el destino les pagara de esa forma, siendo ellos los conocidos por su crueldad contra sus enemigos, aun así la alegría de la victoria no calaba en su interior._

— _¡Natsu bien hecho!_

_Lisanna llego a abrasarlo, su cálido tacto no pudo contra el frió de su pecho. _

_No había nada, ni euforia, ni la atracción._

— _Hay una fiesta en mi casa —exclamó con su usual sonrisa, se sonrojo un poco inculcándose valor—. A-además tengo algo importante que decirte_

**...**

— No esperaba a verte—Lucy sonrió incomoda después de los largos segundos de silencio—. Te invitaría a pasar pero estoy algo... _ocupada._

Algo había cambiado en ella, la observo detenidamente. El cuerpo un poco más marcado, un leve bronceado y el pelo más largo, fuera de eso seguía siendo la misma Lucy que conocía, sin embargo algo parecía ir mal, no era familiar, él aun no identificaba el qué.

— Solo —apretó los puños frustrado, tímidamente desvió a mirada—... Quise pasar a saludar ahora que has vuelto

**...**

— _No la encontraras_

_Volteó bruscamente a la presencia repentina. Erza estaba posada en una pared cercana con un café entre las manos y los ojos perdidos a la distancia._

_Hoy era el inicio del festival fantasía, Natsu tenía la intención de solo ver a la chica rubia a lo lejos, absorber su luz y seguir con su camino._

_La necesitaba más de lo que nunca se dio cuenta._

— _Supe que Lisanna se te declaró —Erza dijo distraída— ¿Por qué la rechazaste?_

_Frunció el ceño incapaz de hablar, las respuestas estaban más que claras para alguien como Erza. Solo se encogió de hombros recostándose en la pared junto a la pelirroja._

— _No era lo que pensaba que seria… —habló después de un tiempo._

— _Nunca lo es…_

— _¿Qué pasa? _—_preguntó harto de tanto misterio, conocía lo suficiente a Erza para saber que estaba escondiendo algo._

— _Ella se fue—sentenció—. A un campamento de verano, no sé donde es, ni su número, solo sé que volverá justo al inicio de clases —giró para enfrentarlo, la mirada fiera de la pelirroja le advertida sabia—. Le diste mucho daño, Natsu, déjala sanar…_

**_..._**

— Gracias— murmuró ella chica arreglando su camisa. Lucy sostuvo los envases de refresco contra su pecho mirando nerviosamente hacía en interior de la casa—. Y… ¿Cómo va todo?

— Gray es el mismo idiota de siempre, Erza me regaña todos los días, Gajeel es molesto, todo sigue igual como lo dejaste —_excepto yo_, quiso articular pero no tuvo el coraje.

— Bien —ella parecía indecisa—… Natsu, si vienes por solo eso, me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día —intento evitarlo pero él sostuvo su mano.

—…Te eche de menos…

Lucy quedo en silencio de espaldas a él, poco a poco volteo a darle la cara, una mirada fría en su rostro que Natsu jamás ha presenciado.

— ¿Qué quieres de verdad? —exigió la rubia serenamente.

— _A ti…_

**_..._**

_Lucy corrió por los pasillos llorando._

_La academia estaba desierta debido al partido de baloncesto que se iba a realizar, todos sus amigos ya estaban es las gradas. __Un mensaje de Levy parpadeaba en su celular: _"_¡Te guardo un lugar!" pero Lucy no tenía intenciones de ocuparlo, su corazón dolía demasiado para verlo otra vez. _

_...Ya no podía fingir mas._

_Corrió__ en busca de la salida pero al girar por el pasillo principal algo se estampo en su camino, enviándola a bajo con lo que sea que había chocado._

— _Ite~ ¡Hey! ¡Ten mas cuidado! _

_Era un estudiante. _

_Lucy murmuro un "Lo siento" sin querer enfrentarlo. Cepillo su flequillo para ocultar sus grandes ojos aguados aun así el sujeto la sujeto por la barbilla para no evitar su mirada._

— _¿Realmente te dolió tanto? —Preguntó desconectado. Lucy rió torpemente al entender que confundía el origen de las lágrimas._

_Lo observó detalladamente, era un joven de su edad con cabello rubio claro que iba en diferentes direcciones y ojos azul oscuro un tanto rasgados, acompañados de una cicatriz en diagonal sobre la ceja derecha._

_Bastante guapo incluso para los estándares mas refinados._

— _Un poco…_

_Él sonrió en forma torcida para tomar su brazo y arrastrarla a ponerse de pie. El chico limpio del polvo sus pantalones deportivos causando que Lucy frunciera el ceño curiosa, ¿Era de otra escuela?_

— _Estoy perdido —Dijo alzando su mirada azul para chocar con los ojos castaños —. El idiota del autobús me dijo que tenia que ir por aquí, pero creo que me tendió una broma —se distrajo mascullando cosas como "maldito trasporte" o "no me subiré a uno nunca mas"—… El gimnasio, ¿Sabes dónde es?_

— _Esta por este pasillo hasta el final— señalo con sus manos antes de limpiarse un poco la cara._

— _¡Tk! —chasqueo la lengua— ¡Deja ya de llorar! Eres molesta —señalo cruelmente sin esperarse una reacción de parte de la muchacha._

_Algo dentro de Lucy hirvió por tal postura ególatra, se enderezo lo más digna posible y antes que se diera cuenta ya lo había golpeado, duro._

— _Que mal educado —resoplo avergonzada cruzándose de brazos._

— _Sorprendente… Eres la primera persona que me conecta un gancho al hígado de esa manera, felicitaciones— hablo tanto con sarcasmo como diversión. Lucy respondió a esto sacándole la lengua._

_Una emoción desconocida burbujeo en el corazón de la rubia, nunca había sido tan impulsiva, poco a poco sus labios dieron un giro hacia arriba._

— _Bueno rubia_—_levantó una mano para desordenar los cabellos dorados de la chica—. Nos vemos después de ganar esto —guiño el ojo —. Deséame suerte, ¡Oh! ¡Espera! No la necesito_

_Él sonrió caminando a la dirección acordada. Lucy notó como cojeaba un poco del pie derecho por un instante para volver a andar con normalidad._

— _¡Fairy Tail te pateara el trasero monstruo arrogante! —Gritó mucho más animada que hace unos minutos atrás, la risa del joven desconocido levantó aun más su espíritu competitivo— ¡Y eres rubio también!_

**_..._**

Las palabras de Natsu la golpearon más fuerte de lo que pensaba, alzo la vista al frente dándose cuenta que los sueños más locos de la escuela media se estaban cumpliendo.

…Pero ya no eran esos tiempos.

Sujeto su mano con cariño, despegando con delicadeza cada dedo de su extremidad, dejándola libre.

— Perdona… —murmuró tristemente la rubia.

Sentía el temblor de su piel, tanto ella como él sabían que esto no era lo que estaba planeado.

— Natsu, yo…

— ¡_Lucy~_! _¿_No se supone que iras a comprar?

Una voz desconocida interrumpió en rencuentro, Natsu parpadeo confundido mientras Lucy maldijo a su suerte.

Bien sabido por los miembros de Fairy Tail que Lucy vivía sola. Desde que abandono su casa, su hogar era el signo de orgullo e independencia de la Heartfilia y por muy allanada que esta sea, Lucy nunca invita gente al azar con ella. Natsu no reconoció la voz del hombre tras la puerta.

**...**

_Faltaban 10 minutos para el fin del encuentro, Sabertooh y Fairy Tail discutían el titulo del campeonato._

_Sting frunció el ceño ante las punzadas de dolor provenían de su tobillo derecho, la imagen de la niña rubia llego a su mente._

— _¡Cubran a Salamander!_ —_Minerva, la entrenadora, ordenó desde la banca. Sting se agolpo al lado del Dragneel, ignorando como se extendía el calambre por su pierna._

— _¿A dónde estas mirando, Natsu-san? —se apego más intentando no hacer una falta, todo para que Natsu no tocara el balón._

_Los gritos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooh aumentaron animando a sus respectivos "Dragonslayer", apodos dados por el público ante su talento y fiereza en la cancha._

_El rubio se distrajo cuando una mancha color negro paso a su lado, Gajeel estaba con el balón. Sonrió, ni siquiera se molesto en prestarle atención, confiaba en Rogue para encargarse de ello._

_Con las fuerzas niveladas los ojos se posaron en los cuatro jugadores, Gajeel vs Rogue y Sting Vs Natsu, los cuatro joven convocados por la federación nacional para ser parte de la selección juvenil._

_Se escuchaba venir la campanada final, Gajeel lanzo la pelota a su compañero pero el roce de los dedos de Rouge desvió el curso. Sting y Natsu se dieron cuenta que ese era el último punto, ambos fueron al encuentro hasta que un codazo empujo al rubio hacia abajo._

_El tobillo se rompió definitivamente._

_El gimnasio quedo en silencio antes de explotar en una horda de reclamos y defensas._

_El árbitro detuvo el partido examinado las acciones a seguir; Minerva ladro furiosa mientras que Laxus sin inmutarse argumentaba que solo fue un error de cálculos._

_Sting se sujeto con fuerza la fuente de dolor, ahogando el grito, rehuyendo de las miradas de preocupación de su equipo._

— _¡¿Estas bien?!_

_Incapaz de hablar asintió con la cabeza intentando levantarse, pero Rogue fue más rápido, tiró del calcetín para observar el daño, sus compañero perdieron el aliento._

_La piel estaba morada e inflamada, hilos de sangre manchaban la tela de su calzado, el aspecto feo de la herida solo significaba una cosa._

_No podría jugar._

_El pitido del árbitro trajo la atención de todos, un silencio reino en el ambiente cuando se dicto la sentencia: "sin falta" Natsu Dragneel continuaba en el juego._

_Sting fulminó con la mirada al culpable mordiéndose los insultos que se venían a la mente. _

_Fairy Tail, ese grupo de idiotas aparecidos de la nada, van a quitarle el titulo._

**_..._**

— ¡Ya voy! —Aviso la Hearfilia intentando parecer lo menos nerviosa posible.

Natsu quedo helado. Las mejillas de Lucy se colorearon rosa mientras ajustaba las botellas de refresco en su pecho.

Hay fue cuando lo comprendió todo.

Lucy ya no lo miraba como antes, sus ojos castaños que siempre tuvieron un brillo especial ya no fulguraba. Sus detalles nerviosos cuando hablaban habían desaparecido.

Lucy Heartfilia ya no amaba a Natsu Dragneel como antes.

Ya no era lo mismo.

— Lo lamento Natsu, estoy apresurada —ella urgió intentando salir de la presencia de Natsu.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz hueca.

— Yo

**...**

— _¿Campamento de astronomía?_

_Lucy parpadeo ante la propuesta de su última familiar viva._

_Yukino Agurias era la prima lejana de Lucy, ella fue quien la visito después de la muerte de su madre y la que la apoyo ante la idea de dejar su vida de riquezas. Yukino vivía en otra ciudad así que normalmente hablaban por la cámara web._

_- ¡Si! Loke-sama lo recomendó, además Virgo-san y Libra-chan son guías ¡Podríamos pasar todo el verano juntas!_ —_exclamó al otro lado de la pantalla del computador, haciendo gestos cada vez que nombraba a alguien conocido._

_Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras leía el folleto cibernético que Yukino le había enviado. El campamento contaba de dos meses de verano para hacer la una incursión en el bosque celestetial, lugar donde se pueden ver una gran cantidad de constelaciones. La vida era al aire libre y constaba también de clases extras como el tiro al arco, tejer a crochet entre diferentes áreas de entretención._

_Dos meses lejos de Magnolia._

_Dos meses lejos de Natsu._

— _Esta bien Yuki, nos vemos allí_

**_..._**

—** _¡TÚ!_**

_Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y la vida de Lucy dio un nuevo giro._

_Frente a ella el "monstruo arrogante" le apuntaba en reconocimiento a su presencia; se miraron largos segundos, fulminándose mutuamente._

— _¿Se conocen? —Yukino ladeo la cabeza dudosa._

— _Esta loca me aplastó —apuntó Sting a Lucy._

— _¡Este idiota me choco!_ —_regreso la Heartfilia._

— **_¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!_** —_gritaron al mismo tiempo._

— _Son tan ruidosos…—ambos rubios voltearon a fulminar con la mirada a un chico de ojos rojizos y cabello negro que pasaba por allí._

— _No sabía que Rogue-sama y Sting-sama trabajaban aquí —mencionó Yukino reconociendo a ambos como sus compañeros de clase._

_Lucy analizó a ambos jóvenes: La tarjeta con sus nombres que colgaba de sus pechos los identificaba como sus guías del campamento, la ropa simple que indicaba que eras sus ayudantes._

— _Simplemente genial —Sting habló sarcásticamente —. Primero me provocas un esguince de tobillo en la final del campeonato y ahora esto—resopló sin cuidado posando sus ojos en los de Lucy._

_Una emoción desconocida paso por sus la columnas._

— _Are tu vida un infierno, rubia_

**_..._**

— _Hagamos esto rápido_ —_ordenó Acuario desde la orilla del lago— ¡Tengo una cita esta tarde!_

_Yukino y Lucy suspiraron al unisonó para lanzarse al agua._

_Esta era una de las clases extras, natación a cargo de la profesora Acuario, un infierno personal para ambas primas y para todo ser que ose a ser soltero._

_Lucy chapoteo ignorando la persistente sensación de ser vigilada._

_Los primeros días fueron como por su "querido" guía Sting Eucliffe había pronosticado, un infierno. Los guías y maestros eran cada uno más extraño que el otro, Lucy aun esta sorprendida de que Loke, el mujeriego de la escuela, o "Leo" como era conocido en este campamento fuera uno de los principales profesores de el lugar._

_El campamento astronómico era idea de su jefe "Bigotudo" o como se hacía llamar: El Rey Celestial. Acuario, Aries y una antigua criada Virgo eran sus empleados, sin contar a esos dos..._

_Lucy no tenía ningún problema con Rogue Chancey._

_Era un chico tranquilo de 18 años de edad, con nulo nivel de hormonas y estilo emo de peinar. Era tan silencioso que no se notaba su presencia hasta que se dignaba a saludar. Pero en cambio, su mejor amigo, Sting Eucliffe –o como ella le llamaba Stingy The Bee-, era una persona que atraía la atención de la gente de forma natural. Los gritos por la mañana al despertarla o su incapacidad de nombrarla como es debido lo ha hecho la piedra en el zapato para la ex-heredera Heartfilia._

— _Yo creo que le gustas —mencionó una vez Yukino ilusionada de ser testigo de un amor de verano._

_Lucy rodó los ojos, ¿Qué tenían las peliblancas por ser casamenteras?_

_Siguió nadando quitándose la idea de la cabeza. No había forma de que–_

_...Oh Hell_

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_

_Otro tirón de su muslo izquierdo, un calambre fulminante comenzó a retorcer los músculos._

_Lucy movió sus manos intentando mantener el flote, pero sin el impulso de sus piernas se hundía como roca; visualizo a Acuario cuya atención estaba centrada solamente en el profesor de artesanía, Escorpio, para poder darse cuenta de su problema._

_Llamó a su prima que ya se encontraba muy adelante para poder escucharla, intento inhalar un poco de oxigeno pero el agua interfirió en sus vías respiratorias, la visión se oscurecía pero antes de perder completamente la conciencia vio un destello blanco dirigirse hacia ella _

_¿O era su imaginación?_

**_..._**

— Respóndeme Lucy —un mal presentimiento sacudió a Natsu, la chica caminó ignorando su demanda hasta que él presiono fuertemente su brazo. Las botellas cayeron al suelo rompiéndose estruendosamente — ¿_Quién-es-él_?

— Suéltala _ahora_…—Escuchó un siseo peligroso, una mano fuerte detuvo el doloroso agarre en la chica.

Natsu lo recordaron sus rasgos, esa cara, las manos. El "White Dragonslayer" un alias para el jugador más valioso de Sabertooh, enemigo de Fairy Tail, que en estos momentos se encontraba levantándose a favor de la Heartfilia.

**...**

"_LUCY-CHAN"_

"_¡LUCY!"_

"_Hearthfilia-san"_

"_JODER RUBIA, ¡RESPIRA!"_

_La bruma de su mente se aclaraba poco a poco con lo gritos de histeria de a su alrededor. Se sentía demasiado cansada para moverse, su cabeza daba vueltas, una contracción en sus pulmones la hizo vomitar el agua que mantenía._

_Un frío arraso su cuerpo, antes de poder quejarse algo cálido la abrazo._

— _Gracias a dios…_

_Lucy se hizo consiente de donde estaba, en la orilla del lago sobre la grava, la gente a su lado con expresiones de preocupación. Loke gritó por una camilla mientras que Capricornio exigía una explicación a Acuario. Rogue tendía una toalla a Yukino que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso._

_¿Y Sting…?_

_Él la estaba abrasando como si su vida dependía de ello._

— _No vuelvas a darme un susto así, Lucy…_

_Se estremeció al escucharlo hablar, un sentimiento cálido se derramo en su interior haciendo saltar su corazón. Lucy podía sentir las palpitaciones propias de Sting contra su pecho, emocionada comenzó a reír._

— _Esto no es gracioso, idiota —se separaron y Lucy pudo apreciarlo. Estaba mojado, su camiseta blanca estaba apegada a su torso y su pelo sobre su frente._

— _Pero has dicho mi nombre —rió más fuerte al ver como él se sonrojaba por lo tonto de la declaración. Se sentó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sting, su sonrisa se extendió, del cuerpo del Eucliffe era relajante—. Gracias por salvarme…_

_Él pronuncio un sonido de molestia pero aun así la rodeo con un brazo, sonrió torcidamente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no parecer torpe._

— _No hay de que, Lucy…_

**_..._**

— ¿Por qué esta aquí?—el agarre se hizo fuerte, Lucy sabia que sus dedos iban a dejar marca. Suspiró casada apoyando el brazo libre sobre los bíceps de Sting el que tenía a Natsu por la chaqueta.

— Lo que yo haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia —voltio al chico rubio—. Tranquilisate, yo soluciono esto

Sting gruño mirando amenazadoramente a Natsu, la tensión entre ambos era fácilmente palpable, algunos vecinos que pasaban casualmente por allí se quedaron descaradamente a ver.

— A solas —termino por decir Lucy dando un claro mensaje a su acompañante.

El asintió, pero antes de desaparecer tras la puerta sujeto su mano dejando a entrever unas simples palabras.

— Tú decides…

**...**

— _¡Lucy no seas quejica!_ —_ordenó Sting sonriendo divertido, sobre su hombro llevaba cargando a la rubia como un saco de papas que no paraba de patalear aterrada._

— _No, no y ¡No! Estas loco si piensas que me tirare en... ¡En eso! —apuntó al puente de gran altura donde se practicaba salto de benji._

— _Miedosa, debes abrirte a nuevas sensaciones_ —_rió más fuerte, cantando—. Eres una niña aburrida… Aburrida… Aburriiiidaaa~_

— _¡Cállate ya_ _Stingy the Bee!_

**_..._**

— _Esto sabe asqueroso, cocina peor que Rogue—murmuró Sting revolviendo una extraña sopa de tomates— ¡Ay! ¡Rubia violenta!—se quejó sobándose el golpe en la coronilla— ¿Por qué me golpeas?_

— _Yukino-chan cocino esto con todo su esfuerzo—le regaño a pesar de que el cuenco de su comida también estaba intacto—, no hables de esa forma_

— _Claro, claro…Loca…—susurro preparándose para correr de la furia dorada._

**_..._**

— _¡PERVERTIDO!_ —_gritó __Lucy __a todo pulmón lanzándole el envasé de jabón._

— _¡CIERRA BIEN LA PUERTA! ¡¿QUE IBA A SABER YO QUE TE ESTABAS BAÑANDO?!_ — _Silencio— T-tampoco tienes nada que avergonzarte..._

—…_..Gr-gracias, abeja hentai…_

— _¡Oe!_

**...**

— _¿Por qué estabas llorando?_ —_preguntó Sting después de un largo periodo de tiempo observando la fogata._

— _No estoy llorando —contestó desconcentrada la rubia, actualmente los dos estaban preparando la atracción nocturna._

— _Esa tarde, cuando te conocí_ —_recordó—, ¿Por qué llorabas…? ¡Stk! No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres—apuró a decir al ver el aspecto triste de la chica._

— _No, esta bien —le sonrió para relajarlo—… La verdad es que fui rechazada por mi mejor amigo…_

**_..._**

—…_Es un estúpido—sentencio después de escuchar toda la historia, no se imaginaba que detrás de esa caída accidental existiera tal drama._

— _Si, lo es —sonrió pensativa—, pero por algo lo quería mucho._

— _¿Lo querías?_

**...**

— _No me deseo ir — Lucy se quejó ajena al inusual silencio de su compañero, era el último día del campamento y todos se encontraban ordenando el lugar y sus pertenencias._

—…_Lucy… —habló Sting extrañamente indeciso._

— _¿Si?_ —_preguntó curiosa por su actitud, ella se sorprendió de verlo a él observarla con mucha seriedad._

— _No puedo terminar el verano sin hacer esto_

_La rodeo entre sus brazos sin interesarle quien estuviera mirando deteniendo su abrazo a unos centímetros de sus labios, con sus ojos dijo lo que no había pronunciado antes, después de una pequeña vacilación, la beso._

_Sus labios se moldeaban perfectamente, las manos de Sting sujetaban su espalda empujándola más cerca. El calor de ambos se mezclaba como Lucy reaccionaba y sonreía en contra de sus labios, sus manos se aferraron a la camiseta blanca._

_Una experiencia nueva para Lucy, justo como él le había recomendado, suave y cálido, ambos totalmente inexpertos, Sting había robado el primer beso de Lucy._

— _Lucy~~~ Vamos cariño a la foga-…—la voz de Loke no los distrajo de su unión—… ¡YO TE MATO DRAGÓN DE CUARTA! VEN A MI, súper golpe del león ¡RÉGULO IMPACTO!_

_Mientras que Sting esquivaba a Loke, Lucy aun impresionada toco sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa no se borraba de su cara._

**_..._**

— Él es mi novio…—sonrió sonrojada tocando sus labios en el recuerdo.

El mundo de Natsu Dragneel cayó a sus pies. Ondas de dolor provenientes de su corazón entumecieron su cuerpo, miles de recuerdos de su pasado con Lucy corrieron por su cabeza en segundos pero una escena más repetitiva que todos las demás.

Soltó a Lucy de su agarre, ahora ella parecía más lejana que nunca.

— _Lo lamento, no puedo responder a tus sentimientos..._

Así que eso se sentía, que tu corazón se quebrase en miles de partes sin ver la forma de volver a unirlos.

Lucy cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus alarmas internas sonaron más fuertes que antes, tenía que terminar esto de una vez por todas.

— Si no tienes nada más que decir…

— Te quiero. —la corto de pronto impresionándola.

El choque de sus palabras fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Lucy le mirarse anonadada; ahogo un gemido temeroso ante la reacción del pelirosa, todas sus fantasías adolescentes estaban cumplidas, solo…

— Natsu…ya _es demasiado tarde._

— No lo entiendes —se quejó—. Te amo y fui un idiota, te amo mucho, _¡Mucho!—_repitió con todo el sentimiento—Perdóname, inténtemelo de nuevo Luce, no puedes dejarme así

…_Como yo te deje a ti._

— Lo siento…Yo…

Una imagen se revivió en las mentes de ambos, como un deja vú Lucy completo la frase.

— No puedo responder a tus sentimientos

Con las manos temblorosas lo abraso suavemente, estas eran las últimas lágrimas derramadas para él.

— Espero que sigamos siendo amigos —dijo solemnemente pero por dentro ella algo también moría.

Natsu respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de mirarla. Se veía tan bella, sus aura serena e inocente, ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo notado antes?

Sonrió falsamente, estaba totalmente perdido.

— Claro, somos camaradas

Volteo para que no pudiera verlo, levanto una mano en señal de despedida, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Lucy tomó el pomo de su puerta, pensando por un momento que hacer, dentro Sting la esperaba. Un mundo nuevo, un presente distinto, nadie le aseguraba que iba a ser fácil ¿Se arriesgaría? Mientras detrás estaba Natsu, mejor amigo desde hace ya 6 años, él le entregaba su corazón después de haber roto el suyo ¿Lo aceptara?

Una decisión, dos caminos, Lucy Heartfilia dio un paso a su futuro.

.

**OWARI**

.

* * *

_**N/a: **__Final abierto, ustedes deciden, ¿Lucy fue en búsqueda de Natsu, su amor escolar, o se queda con Sting, su amor de verano? NALU vs STICY._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Sting en ingles significa aguijón, por ello lo molesto con "abeja" o bee XD, además su nombre puede sonar como "stingy" que significa tacaño o mezquino, así que "Sting the stingy bee" es el mezquino aguijón de abeja ¿Comprenden?_

_Sabertooh significa dientes de sable, solo intercambie las palabras para que no sonaran tan repetitivo._

_¿Les gusto? ¡Dime lo que piensas! _

_Si tú, lector desconocido que ignora mis palabras, _**_leer sin comentar es como subirse al trasporte publico y no pagar el pasaje_**_, lamento la analogía, escribí esto el tren subterráneo, creo que el trasporte me inspira._

_Siempre veo que el cliché, "Natsu decepciona a Lucy, la hace llorar, sale con Lissana, termina, se le declara a Lucy y todos felices como si nada hubiera pasado". Perdón Natsu-chan pero una chica tiene más dignidad que eso, quería demostrar con este fics que la vida sigue para Lucy, que no es el personaje que se hunda en la miseria. Mashima la golpeado tanto, Lucy sale adelante siempre._

_PUBLICIDAD: Apoyo a "momento de piratería" o "primer día" ¡NALU todo el camino! Y si te gusta One piece te invito a ver "un problema familiar" AU LUNA (luna-nalu…estoy pegada con esas siglas), bien sigue los puntos y…_

_._

_._

_._

_**¡REVIEW!**_


End file.
